It is known to form coverings for prostheses, such as prosthetic hands, from materials such as silicone rubber. A prosthesis covering provides for protection of the prosthesis during use and may also be crafted to provide a cosmetic effect for the user of the prosthesis. Known techniques for forming prosthesis coverings from silicone rubber include rotational “slush moulding” and paste “pack” moulding using three part moulds.
The present inventor has appreciated known prosthesis coverings to have shortcomings. Accordingly, it is an aim for the present invention to provide an improved prosthesis covering and a method of forming the same. It is a further aim for the present invention to provide a prosthesis covering configured to cover a prosthesis of a kind that has at least two parts that, in use, move in relation to each other, such as a prosthetic hand having movable digits.